


Forces to be Reckoned With

by Maiden_of_Asgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angsty Space Princes, Barest Hints of Plot, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Force-Sensitive Reader, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Sith Apprentice Ben Solo, Sith Apprentice Reader, Sith Holocron, Threesome, awkward space virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard
Summary: When you and fellow apprentice Ben Solo are sent by your master to retrieve a precious Sith holocron from a remote, dark world, the last thing you expect to find is a sorcerer who claims to be from another world. Your powers are useless, and the mission seems doomed to failure, until the stranger offers you a tempting bargain: the holocron, in exchange for you.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Kylo Ren/Reader, Loki/Reader/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Forces to be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a crossover crackfic-treated-seriously. It’s probably ridiculous. It’s also purely smutty. Caveat emptor.

The ship has become impossibly tense over the past week. You’re starting to think that your master sent you and Solo on this mission just to test your tempers, or maybe he’s hoping that one of you will finally murder the other and grow more powerful in the Force. You know that it’s supposed to happen sooner or later. It’s the Sith way.

_ Or,  _ your inner voice whispers,  _ maybe Master knows your desires, and he’s using the temptation to make you both more angry. _ You aren’t  _ supposed _ to desire Ben Solo - attachments are a weakness, and you resent him for making you feel so needy and desperate. Training grows more and more electrically-charged by the day, and Ben seems nearly as furious as you, his pent-up aggression making him even more difficult to overpower.

And now, you’re trapped in a tiny ship en-route to Dathomir, trying to resist the urge to either crawl into his lap or run him through with your lightsaber, depending on how infuriating he’s being at the given moment.

“We’re here,” he tells you, flipping a switch on the dash over the pilot’s seat. The planet appears before you, an unappealing dark-green and grey. “Ready?”

“I’m always ready,” you reply. “I just hope you can keep up, Solo.”

He scoffs, but you can feel his excitement as he navigates to the planet’s surface. You’re excited, too - you’ve got a lot of frustration to burn, and with any luck, the trek to find the holocron will provide ample opportunity to release some pent-up aggression.

The whole damned planet is coursing with the energies of Force-sensitive life-forms, including the dark witches who live in the mountains. You and Ben give their territories a wide berth; the Emperor was very explicit that you were to retrieve the holocron and return to his Destroyer with all possible speed. You slog up a forested mountainside from the clearing where your ship landed, following your senses, now that you’ve come as close as the ancient map can bring you.

There’s a crumbling stone hut nestled against the side of the hill, and you and Ben both draw your sabers as you prepare to rip the door off of its hinges. The entire mission has been suspiciously easy; you’re anticipating some kind of Sith guardian beast of booby-trap to spring for you as soon as you enter.

But the red glow of your sabers doesn’t illuminate any Sith beasts or traps when Ben lifts a hand to use the Force to wrench the door open. Instead, you discover a tall, pale human man, dressed in strange armor. He seems to have been interrupted while mixing some kind of concoction in a tiny clay pot by the hearth, and while he doesn’t seem pleased to see you, he doesn’t seem appropriately concerned, either.

You glance at Ben, unsure of how to proceed. Hesitancy, according to your master, is one of your greatest weaknesses. Ben raises his saber. “We’re here for the holocron,” he says without any preamble. “Where is it?”

The man laughs. “Oh, that,” he says. “It is an interesting trinket, isn’t it? I will be keeping it.”

Ben springs forward, but a bright green light flashes from the man’s hands, and it throws you both back against the stone walls. You don’t feel any kind of pull in the Force - in fact, you can’t sense the stranger at all. You’ve never encountered anything like it. 

You forgo your saber, raising your hand, your fingers curling as you try to harness the Force to crush the sorcerer’s throat. Nothing happens, and your rage spikes.

“Choke him,” Ben hisses from the floor, his hand clutching his ribs. 

“I’m  _ trying!” _

“You’re trying to choke me?” the man asks, an irritating smirk on his lips as he stalks towards you. “You aren’t doing a very good job of it, mortal. Allow me to demonstrate.”

He lunges at you before you can properly retreat, wrapping his hand around your neck as he slams you back against one of the temple’s cold stone walls. His height is even more noticeable from this close; he has to be around the same size as Ben, and though he’s a bit on the lean side, he’s clearly powerful. 

_ Powerful enough to kill me,  _ you think, trying to pry his hand from your neck as you struggle to remain conscious. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to be trying to crush your windpipe, because it would probably only take him an instant. Desperate, you reach out to the Force… and he’s still a void within the energy in the room, outside of the bounds of your power. 

As you writhe and try to escape his clutches, he presses his body against yours, and you’re unprepared for the assault on your senses; there’s a very obvious bulge in his tight leather pants, and you hope he doesn’t notice the way your back arches slightly as he accidentally grinds against you in his efforts to restrain you.

You call your saber to your hand and ignite it, driving the blade through his shoulder.”

He hisses, and his eyes darken. “That wasn’t very nice,” he chides, and then your lightsaber simply disappears in his hand; you try to summon it, but it’s completely gone - a void in the Force, just like  _ him. _ The wound in his shoulder heals over almost immediately, a perfectly-round hole in his shirt the only evidence you’d manage to injure him at all. He drops you to the ground.

“Run along, mortals,” he says, waving dismissively. You can feel Ben’s temper bubbling, and your own anger is building, too, worsened by the sorcerer’s complete lack of fear in the face of two powerful Force-wielders. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” you tell him. “Not without the holocron our master sent us to retrieve.”

“Your master sounds very tedious.” He reaches out and pulls the holocron from thin air; you know it isn’t an illusion, because you can feel the crackle of dark energy reverberate through the room as soon as it appears. Ben seems equally fixated on the dark little pyramid in the sorcerer’s hand, though the sorcerer himself seems completely unaffected. 

“How—”

“I find myself in a particularly good mood, considering how you’ve alleviated my terrible boredom,” he says, “and so I shall strike a deal with you.”

Ben bristles. “We aren’t interested.”

The sorcerer nods towards you, his smile only widening.  _ “She’s  _ certainly interested. Aren’t you, pretty thing?”

“I want the holocron,” you say, wondering why your cheeks are burning. He can’t possibly know what you were thinking when he held you against the wall… can he? “What do you want, sorcerer?”

“Loki,” he corrects. “Loki of Asgard. I want  _ you.” _

“What?”

Loki of Asgard shrugs. “I haven’t indulged in any carnal delights since I left the Nine Realms, and the witches who dwell on this planet don’t particularly appeal, given the fact they keep their men in cages. You, on the other hand—”

“No,” Ben interrupts. His fists are clenched by his side; you’re certain that he’s aching for his saber, because you are, too… but you can’t deny that the sorcerer’s offer has you intrigued. 

“Hey, don’t answer for me, Solo.”

“You can’t be  _ serious,” _ he hisses. 

The sorcerer’s eyes light up with some sort of unspoken mischief. “Ah,” he says, “I see. You want her for yourself.” His smile spreads. “But in your youthful inexperience, you do not understand how to act upon those desires.”

“I’m twenty-five.”

“And I’m fifteen-hundred. Your point?” He saunters over to the bed in the corner of the hut, sitting with his legs spread obscenely wide as he pats his lap. “I can show you how it’s done.”

He’s clearly enjoying Ben’s frustration, and the tension in the air excites you.  _ Indulge,  _ the dark part of you whispers. You spent so long trying to be a good, perfect,  _ pure _ little Jedi apprentice, and even now, even years after fleeing the Jedi Temple and following Ben Solo to the Dark Side, you never disobey your master’s orders. Not like Ben, who’s always trying to bend and break the rules. 

You slowly walk towards the sorcerer -  _ Loki _ \- your heart pounding. Part of you hopes that Ben will stop you and claim you for himself, and part of you doesn’t, because Loki’s teasing smirk is full of delicious promise. 

“Clothes off, darling,” Loki says, stopping you before you have a chance to perch upon his knee. “Your friend and I would very much like to see what’s under those terribly drab robes of yours.”

You look over your shoulder, but Ben is stone-still, his jaw clenched. You can feel his eagerness, his curiosity - though he’s clearly trying to smother it. It makes you feel powerful, and a little cruel, and you turn towards him as you untie your robe and let it slide from your shoulders. His throat bobs, and a victorious thrill rushes through you, emboldening you to push down your pants - and Loki takes advantage of your position and drags you backwards into his lap, your ankles still held together by the fabric. 

His hands are colder than you’d expected, or maybe you’re just burning. You’ve never been entirely naked in front of anyone before, and now… 

Loki slides his palms up to cup your breasts, and when you gasp and arch against him, he moves them down to your thighs, caressing them for a moment before he forcefully spreads your knees wide. It all seems so surreal, and you don’t know how you’re meant to respond when he presses two fingers to your lips. 

“Open,” he says, his voice low in your ear, and when you obey, he pushes his fingers into your mouth. “Suck.”

You don’t understand, but you don’t question it, and he rocks his hips in rhythm to the stroke of your tongue against his fingers. After a moment, he withdraws them and uses the gathered slickness to tease your center; you aren’t prepared for the electric sort of shock that sparks through your nerves when he touches you, and if it wasn’t for the him wrapping his other arm around your waist, you probably would’ve fallen right out of his lap.

“This, sweet little mortal,” Loki says, “is your clit. Doesn’t that feel  _ lovely?” _

“Yes,” you squeak.

“Have you played with yourself before, hmm?” You feel his laugh brush against your hair when you don’t respond. “Ah. And who is it that you imagine when you do, darling? That boy?”

You open your eyes; you hadn’t meant to close them. Ben is on his knees, half-risen from where he’d been thrown against the wall. He’s blatantly staring. It reminds you of the intense, studious concentration you’ve seen on his face when he’s trying to memorize the intricate details of a hyperdrive’s inner workings, and you’re both ashamed and oddly flattered that you apparently merit the same sort of attention. 

“Let me try,” he says, glancing up over your shoulder, an almost-petulant frown on his lips.

Your breath catches in your throat. You’ve had quite a few dreams about those lips. 

“I’m not certain that I still care to share,” Loki says. 

Ben’s eyes narrow. It’s an expression that usually immediately precedes someone getting thrown across the room, but he places his black-gloved hands on your thighs, instead, and Loki goes back to caressing your belly and breasts. You’re so light-headed with embarrassment and anticipation that you think you might faint - not that there’s anywhere for you to go, even if you did. 

He pauses for a moment to pull his right glove off with his teeth, and then he carefully runs his fingertips up your thigh, pausing for a moment to stroke the pale scar that remains from one of your less-fortunate training encounters. He kisses the mark, then he kisses a spot a bit further up your thigh, and then he reverently, gently presses a kiss against your center.

And when you moan and angle yourself against his tongue, his thin veneer of self-control seems to completely snap, and he runs his tongue along your slit before he begins to completely devour you. You fist your fingers in his hair - something else that you’ve fantasized about, on more than one occasion, and as Ben presses a finger inside of you, easing you into the unfamiliar sensation, Loki takes you by the jaw and twists your face towards him for a kiss. 

You aren’t expecting your orgasm; it feels nothing like the ones you’ve given yourself, alone in your barren room at night. It tears through you like lightning, and you cry out and buck, but they hold you firm, and you can’t escape the relentless onslaught of stimulation. 

“You’re such a responsive little thing,” Loki tells you, and you gaze down at Ben, who you’ve never seen look quite so  _ feral. _ He licks his lips, and your hips roll in an involuntary response. 

Loki pushes you unceremoniously off of his lap and unfastens his trousers without hesitation, and you kneel on the stone floor as Ben kisses your neck and shoulders, still trying to catch your breath. “Open your mouth,” Loki says, twisting his fingers in your now-messy hair, and you part your lips obediently, a little worried about how you’re going to manage to accommodate the size of him. “Good girl,” he praises as he guides your movements, allowing you to taste him a bit first before shoving his entire length down your throat. It takes you by surprise, but you can’t really focus on that, because Ben has his fingers inside of you again, and then you feel the tantalizing slide of him against your wetness, and your back arches.

_ Please,  _ you think, but you can’t say anything, because Loki doesn’t seem interested in giving you a moment to catch your breath.  _ Please, Ben. _

It hurts, at first, when he presses himself inside of you, but it’s a satisfying sort of sting, and after a moment or two of tentative, experimental thrusts, he sheaths himself fully, stretching you with a wonderful, overwhelming sort of pressure. You can’t help but moan, and they both seem to enjoy that; Loki’s grip on your hair tightens, and Ben begins to take you more aggressively, his hands squeezing your waist and hips, almost as if he can’t get over finally getting the opportunity to experience your bare skin.

“You’re going to take all of me,” Loki tells you, his composure finally ruffled. “Aren’t you, sweet girl?”

There’s no way you can answer, and you don’t get the feeling that he’s looking for one, anyway.

He doesn’t warn you when he comes, but he holds you firmly in place as he jerks and grunts, hot spurts sliding down your throat. You enjoy it more than you probably ought to, making such a powerful being come completely undone. He tugs your head back and kisses you right on the lips, a lazy, sleepy sort of smirk on his face. For a moment, he’s powerless, and it’s all because of you. 

Ben’s climax, on the other hand, you can feel building and cresting along with your own, a beautiful inferno in the Force. He folds his body over yours, his chest pressed against your back. “I’m coming,” he whispers in your ear, and he wraps one of his arms around your waist and holds you even closer as he fills you, as if he can’t stand to have even a hair's breadth of distance between your bodies. 

There’s nothing muffling your moans, now, and you cry out his name as your second climax overtakes you, so much more devastating than the first. You’re far too far gone in the moment to pay attention to how the three of you wind up in the bed together, or to pay attention to how they both strip down to maximize skin-to-skin contact as they corral you in between them. The end result, however, is blissful and snug and comfortable, and you don’t fight your exhaustion when it overtakes you.

When you wake up, your head is on the pillow beside Ben’s, and the way he’s looking at your lips sends a thrill running through you. His hand moves from your bare hip up to your waist, then he carefully cups your breast, teasing your nipple with the pad of his thumb. You gasp and wiggle, but there isn’t really anywhere for you to go, because Loki is pressed against your back, still sleeping.

“Shh,” Ben whispers. “If you wake him up, you don’t get to come.”

You give a silent, tiny nod of understanding, biting your lip to tamp down your urge to whine when he trails his fingers down your belly, finally slipping them between your thighs. HIs eyes darken. 

“Wet already,” he says, a triumphant sort of accusation. “You really  _ aren’t _ a good little Jedi anymore, are you?” 

You can’t answer; you’re hypnotized, staring deep into those beautiful, dark eyes as he pumps his fingers inside of you with a slow, purposeful rhythm. Your muscles tremble from the effort of keeping still. Loki shifts slightly behind you, his hardness pressing against your back, and part of you almost wishes that he  _ would _ wake up… except then Ben wouldn’t allow you to come.

Ben pulls your leg around his hips, stroking himself with your slickness as he lines himself up at your entrance. He lets out a little hiss of pleasure as he sinks into you, but he doesn’t break eye contact, and you can’t look away, either. His fingers dig into your skin as he moves inside of you, the Force surging and singing through your veins at this most  _ delicious _ form of attachment. 

Loki lets out a rumbling, sleepy groan, rocking his hips against you before he’s even awake enough to realize what he’s doing. “Oh, my,” you hear him purr, and he brushes your hair aside to kiss the back of your neck, applying enough pressure that you’re sure they’ll be love-marks left behind.

“I warned you,” Ben says, and now that he’s not trying to be subtle, he thrusts harder, hooking his arm under your leg to spread you wider. Your eyes close; it’s too much sensation, and now Loki’s playing with your breasts as he nips at your neck and waits for his turn to spend himself inside of you.

“Please, Ben,” you begin, “I—”

“No,” he interrupts. “You woke him up, and now you’re going to deal with the consequences.”

Maybe you can get mercy from the god, if Ben isn’t willing to offer any. “Loki?” His name trails off into a guttural moan as Ben drives himself deeper inside of you than you’d thought possible, and your muscles clench around him as your body desperately seeks the release you’re craving.

“Yes?”

“I need… I need—”

“If you’re being punished, pet, then that is out of my hands,” he tells you, wicked delight evident in his voice as his fingers pinch your sensitive nipples. “You’ll simply have to endure it.”

Ben kisses you deeply, biting down on your lip as he comes inside of you, pumping his hips and gripping your thigh so tightly that you’re sure you’ll have a bruise from that, too. You mourn the loss of his warmth when he pulls out of you abruptly, and you’re dazed and confused when he keeps your leg raised as Loki angles your hips to enter you from behind. He’s cold, a sharp contrast to Ben’s burning heat, and your throat is soon raw from your ragged gasps and cries and pleas for mercy as Ben begins to worship your breasts with those lovely, full lips.

Loki takes you more gently, but you think it’s less out of any sort of tenderness, and more an effort to keep you from climaxing. You yank Ben’s hair to bring him up for a kiss to smother your moans, and in the hopes that he’ll be convinced to take mercy on you. He’s feeding off of your desperation and lust, though, and he seizes your wrists to prevent your efforts to touch yourself for some relief.

“Norns,” Loki says, “your little body is practically bursting from need, isn’t it? I can feel you trembling, poor thing.” There isn’t a hint of pity in his voice.

“Please—”

Ben moves to hold both of your wrists trapped in between the two of you with one large hand, reaching down with the other to tease your clit; you’re so hypersensitive that it  _ hurts, _ which seems to absolutely fascinate him. He leans close, his lips brushing against your ear. “You’re going to help me kill our master,” he says, “and when the Dark Throne is mine, I’m going to fuck you on it.”

“Ben,  _ please,” _ you beg, “I’m so close—”

“Do you understand?” he asks, his fingers circling teasingly. “You’re mine.”

“Yes,” you swear.  _ “Yes.” _

Loki’s cock twitches inside of you; he seems to enjoy your desperation just as much as Ben does, and he reaches up to curl his hand around your throat, squeezing lightly. You’re completely trapped between the two of them and their hard, muscular bodies, and with the Force surging around you, it’s hard to tell where you end and they begin.

Ben kisses you roughly. “Come,” he murmurs against your lips, and then he stifles your screams with a gentler kiss as your climax overcomes you. You clench around Loki, and he bites down on your shoulder as he spills inside of you, sticky wetness dripping down your thighs as you’re pumped full once again.

You don’t even realize that you’ve closed your eyes until you open them again, foggy-headed and  _ extremely _ satiated. Ben wraps your leg around his hip, gently caressing the back of your thighs, and Loki remains inside of you as he spoons you, seeming to enjoy your warmth. 

Your muscles are trembling and sore, your energy spent. “Did you mean it?” you whisper.

Ben nods.

Your heart flutters, and you fall asleep with both of them rubbing your sore muscles, secure in the hands of what are probably two of the most powerful men in the galaxy. 

When you wake again, you’re alone in bed. Ben is already getting dressed in the corner of the hut, and Loki is nowhere to be seen. You wince when you sit up; it’s going to be a while before you recover from being so thoroughly enjoyed.

“He’s gone,” Ben says, anticipating your question. He holds out his hand, and the holocron rests in his palm. “He left this for us.” His lips twist in a wry smile. “Said that he wished us good luck in our conquests.”

You don’t know what to say. Ben seems like he can’t tear his eyes away from your naked body, and you climb out of bed and begin to pull on your robes. You don’t want to be stuck on Dathomir forever, even if you’re pinned beneath Ben Solo. 

“You’re with me?” he asks. “When we return, and I kill the Emperor…”

“Yes,” you tell him, and you clip the holocron to your belt and take his hand. “I’m with you.”


End file.
